


Jubilant

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, One Night Stands, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 17 - Jubilant





	Jubilant

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 17 - Jubilant

Morghal Shearshaft hated being away from her warband. She also didn't particularly like the cold. But for however long this would last, it was hard to be too grumpy with Telyn around. Telyn was a Sylvari reverant, close to average human height, curvy. Her voice was stupid bright and loud and she rarely if ever seemed troubled. She lit up a room. It probably didn't help that not only was her skin yellow, but so was her weird Sylvari glow. From the neck down she was covered in little black spots that matched her hair. Not so unlike Morghal herself in that regard. Morghal had a black mane, and black spots all over her brown fur. The engineer was fairly certain that she'd made no mistake joining the Vigil, but cross-guild missions like this were... interesting. The Priory had it's share of good people and Telyn was one of them.  
Morghal wanted to be annoyed. She did. But something about the sunny little salad was sort of cute. She couldn't afford distractions among her warband, but among the Priory? There was plenty of down time. Plenty of time to listen to Telyn joyously explaining the differences between the languages of Tyria and how they related to this and that. It was kind of funny how she was convinced that something as innocuous as a few lower pitched growls from a Charr could illicit certain reactions from the children of certain races and how this related to Charr relations in general. The enthusiasm is what sold such utter insanity, but Morghal said nothing in favor of not insulting a high ranking member of the Durmand Priory. Could she even insult Telyn? Was that even possible when she took everything in such cheery stride?  
Maybe that was how Morghal ended up sleeping with her. A one off, and definitely fun but it was strange coming away feeling like she'd participated in some kind of science experiment. Telyn had strong fingers and really liked making Morghal be... Loud.  
Maybe it was a terrible idea, but the charr was pretty sure she'd be down if the sunshine salad wanted to get down for some 'extra data'. Being around her made things a little brighter, happier. And that was something that everyone could use a bit more joy in their lives.


End file.
